finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Knife
.]] is a recurring weapon in the series. It usually coexists with a Brave Blade, and is usually the opposite of it. The Chicken Knife can usually be used by any class or character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Chicken Knife is the strongest knife in the game, and can potentially become stronger than even Ragnarok if the player runs away 255 times throughout the game, the Chicken Knife has 127 Attack. It grants +5 Speed, and when attacking with it, it has a 25% chance of making the party run automatically from the fight. Some commands such as Aim bypass the auto-running trait. The Chicken Knife can be found in Moore in the merged world, however, the player has to choose between it or the Brave Blade. The player must head to the left of the inn and go as far as possible, then go down, to two barrels in a line next to a tree. The player should then head in front of the barrels and go down into the small building and into the woods. In the woods the directions are: down, right, down, left, up, right, down. On the last direction, the party will suddenly freeze and the screen will go fuzzy, then two boxes and an old man will appear. He tells the player to pick a box, one with the Chicken Knife, and one with the Brave Blade. There is a glitch in the game which involves the Chicken Knife being wielded by a Berserker, a Job naturally unable to be commanded to run from battles. Final Fantasy XI Chicken Knife is a dagger usable by Lv.58 Thieves, which has the additional effect of Flee which doubles movement when against monsters with higher levels than the wielder. It has an Attack Power of 21. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Chicken Knife is a Defense-raising artifact, raising Defense by 3. It is found in Cycle 2 in Kilanda Islands. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Chicken Knife is a level 90 dagger that provides +74 Attack and is bought for 11,574 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Chicken Knife is one of the four strongest daggers in the game. It provides +66 Attack and Bravery Boost on Quickmove +2%. Chicken Knife can be traded at the shop for 31,370 gil with a Libra Recipe, an Omega Badge, and a Sphere. To unlock Libra Recipe the player must enter the password TGALKCAWTNA. Omega Badge can be obtained from the Omega Friend Card unlocked with password 49326576. Sphere can be obtained from the Wakka Friend Card which is unlocked with the password 812417748. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Chicken Knife is one of the eight weapons that can be randomly wielded by Gilgamesh when he attacks. The damage the Chicken Knife does is based on his current health percentage. When his health is lower, the Chicken Knife does more damage. It emits a clucking sound when used and chicken graphics appear when the attack connects. The Chicken Knife is also a dagger that increases ATK +66, DEF+1, and provides a BRV Boost on Quickmove +2%. Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery Category:Weapons